In the sport of fishing, it is normal for a fisherman to spend endless hours in attempting to catch the sought after aquatic craniate vertebrate. After several hours of casting, trolling and just plain fishing, the fisherman becomes quite weary in holding the fishing rod with only one hand, and he usually seeks relief by holding the rod with both hands, or alternatively, he lays the rod down or mounts it in a holder planted in the ground or fixed to the side or back of a boat. A great amount of stress and strain is placed on the hand, wrist and arm of the fisherman as he manipulates the fishing rod in his endeavor to catch a prize fish or even to snare a tidbit panfish. Also, it has been found that people with arthritis or the like as well as handicapped individuals experience physical difficulty, pain and/or mental anguish in their attempts to enjoy the sport of fishing. Previous mechanisms and devices for relieving this agonizing discomfort and weary feeling which every fisherman has experienced at one time or another have not been totally successful for one reason or another. That is, none of these prior art devices were wholly satisfactory since they were possessed of one or more shortcomings. For example, while various braces, holders and supports have been proposed in the past, many of the previous devices hindered and interfered with the fisherman's ability to spin and cast while other braces, holders and supports were awkwardly located and resulted in the unnatural positioning of the hand, wrist and arm of the fisherman. In either case, many anglers readily recognized the deficiencies and would not even entertain purchasing such previous devices, or if purchased, the fisherman soon became disenchanted and quickly discarded the prior art forearm aiding devices. In order to win the wholehearted acceptance of the many fisherman, a rod supporting device must not restrict or interfere with the manuverability of the angler to cast out his lure or bait and also must allow the fisherman to hold his rod in a normal and comfortable position. Generally, a fisherman holds the handle of a spin casting type of rod in the palm of his hand while biding his time and waiting for a bite or leisurely manipulates the tip of the rod as he winds in the line. In this rod holding position, the forearm is generally slightly off to one side of the rod forming an acute angle therebetween. Anterior types of fishing rod supporting devices, such as, those shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,244,408; 3,367,056 and 4,014,129 and French Pat. No. 1,553,055 employed U-shaped cradle members which were directly mounted to the top of the handle and in-line with the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod or pole. Such previous arrangements were not only uncomfortable for the fisherman to hold the rod due to the unnatural positioning of his arm which caused and placed undue stress and strain on the forearm and bicep muscles. In many cases, the fisherman would suffer from cramps or muscular constrictions and at the very least he would experience tension and exertion which soon made him weary and tired. In addition, such previous in-line cradle supports also interfered with the ability of the fisherman to cast his lure or bait since the fisherman's forearm had the tendency to strike and hit the cradle portion during the casting motion. Thus, it will be appreciated that an acceptable and successful forearm rest for a fishing rod must allow the angler to assume a natural and comfortable gripping position yet must not impede with the free casting ability of the angler.